


RWBY Drabbles

by Knightrunner



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, trash shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightrunner/pseuds/Knightrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of RWBY drabbles. Will be updated randomly as I write them. Be expecting a LOT of trash shipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monkeybusiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun has very little guilt about sleeping with Roman and Roman knows this.

"Oh monkey boy, where do you think you're going?" Roman questioned. The faunus was attempting to get out of the bed, but Roman had wrapped a hand around his tail.

The blond let out a whimper at the feeling of his tail being grabbed. "I have class Roman. Contrary to popular belief I don't slack off all the time."

Roman stoked the tail with his thumb, "You don't attend Beacon kid, that lie doesn't work on me."

Sun sighed and turned back to look at Roman, "Okay fine, I'm trying to run. I shouldn't have come in the first place, you know I have issues with coming back all the time."

The elder sighed and sat up slightly, lying on his side with one arm propping him up. "If it bothered you that much you wouldn't come back so much."

He hated to admit it, but Roman was right. While Sun was a bit bothered that he kept coming back to the criminal, if he cared that much he would have stopped, yet here he was. Back with Roman once again. "I… I can't stick around Roman. Nep's gonna be looking for me soon, and if I'm gone all night he's gonna assume I slept with some hot chick… probably Blake."

Roman chuckled at the kid's excuse. "Well you certainly did sleep with someone, and that someone isn't done with you."

"But-" Sun started to object. However that was cut short when Roman's hand moved to stroke the base of his tail. Roman was sure that if Sun had been a cat and not a monkey he would be purring right about then. The effect that stroking his tail was always pleasing.

"You were saying?" Roman asked, smirking at the faunus.

Rather than speaking Sun moved back onto the bed, crawling on top of Roman. The blond suspected Roman knew exactly what stroking his tail did, and that's why he did it, but Sun couldn't find he cared. He curled his tail around Roman's thigh as he leaned down, pressing his lips against the ginger's.

Roman grinned when Sun returned to him. Whether he would admit it Sun was Roman's pet, and he'd been trained quite well. There was no debating this, it was simply a fact. While it was a rather enjoyable fact, it would certainly be nicer if the kid let go of his morals.


	2. Acheron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune isn't happy with Roman's explanation for not shaving.

Neptune gave Roman a curious looks as he ran a hand over the older man's cheek. Normally it was smooth and always properly shaven. But today it wasn't. It looked like he hadn't shaved in several days. What had changed Neptune did not know, so naturally he would ask. "Why haven't you shaved?"

Roman chuckled, "Let's just say I'm in need of a new razor," he said. Truth be told there wasn't really a story behind it. He'd simply broken his when he dropped it a few days prior, but there's no reason to tell Neptune that.

There was a bit of hesitation as Neptune lowered his hand before Neptune asking, "Why?" He knew full well the thief could get into some weird situations, but what could he have possibly done to break a razor?

"It's not that weird honestly. You know how I use an old razor rather than one of the fancy electronic ones?" Roman asked. That much was true, but what he was about to say was a complete lie. It should warrant a reaction from the kid though, so it seemed like an amusing idea. Neptune nodded slowly, not sure where he was going with this explanation. "Well, I was mad and the animals were being lazy asses so I figured I'd have some fun with one of them. Although the only thing around with a blade was my razor and that one decided to put up a fight. Being cut to ribbons didn't seem appealing to him I guess. Needless to say, there was a fight and my razor was broken in the process."

As Roman explained Neptune's expression changed from confusion to anger. He had a problem with a number of things Roman had just said, starting with calling faunus animals. From there his frustration rose when Roman mentioned torturing one for fun. "How can you be so insensitive?" He asked, just about ready to force the man against a wall and beat the shit out of him.

The older man smirked at the obvious reaction. The kid's whole body language had changed. When the conversation started Neptune was relaxed. At this point the boy was fuming. His hands were clenched at his side, back ridged, every tell-tale sign that he was angry showed. "Easy kid, no morals. Never learned 'em remember?"

"You still have emotions! Morals or not you have a consciousness I know it!" He yelled, pointing a finger at Roman. Their relationship had never been good, but through it Neptune had seen enough of Roman that he knew the man could feel bad about things. It was never a matter of were his actions right or wrong, more a matter of how his actions impacted him. If something would have a bad impact on him, then it'd be trouble.


	3. Blood Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's used to Red causing trouble for him, and while this trouble does have red hair, they aren't Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trashiest ship i ship

"Now you are not the normal trouble," Roman commented, looking at the teenager in front of him. Normally Roman ran into Red and her crew. Sometimes he'd run into the blue haired kid and the monkey, but this kid was new.

"Get used to disappointment." The teen said, idly adjusting the bandana around his neck.

Roman let his eyes trail over the teen, trying to figure out what he could about them just be observing. The first thing Roman noticed was the red hair covering their right eye, rather a lot like his own hair did. From there it was the tattoo on their face, then to the clothing they wore. He wondered briefly if the teen was simply a rather flat chested girl, or a guy who spent too much time working out his pecks, but shoved the thought from mind. It really didn't matter what gender they were, they were getting in the way. Finally his eyes rested on the whip in their hand. They were a hunter, or a hunter in training at least. "I never said I was disappointed. Just that you're not the usual trouble. It's always fun to mix things up a bit."

The teen huffed and crossed his arms, the whip still in hand as they did so. "Sounds like you're enjoying this."

"Well, I may be getting a new toy so yes, I am enjoying this. The question is, what's this toy's name?" Roman said, leaning on his cane slightly.

Again the teen huffed a him, "Wouldn't know. I don't expect you'll be getting a new toy."

Roman frowned at him. This kid was just looking for trouble wasn't he? "It seems we have a disagreement here. Because I fully expect you'll be my toy."

"Just what would you be doing with me?" the teen asked.

A smirk appeared on Roman's face, "Where's the fun in it if I tell you? It will be pleasurable I'll tell you that much. So tell me kid, what's your name?" He certainly had ideas, and for him they'd be pleasurable. For the kid, eh not so much.

The kid uncrossed their arms, idly fiddling with the whip in their hands. They were tempted to withhold their name longer but decided against it. "Scarlet. I'm assuming you're Roman Torchwick."

The man nodded. "You would be correct kid." Scarlet huh? It'd be fun to see if his blood was as red as his name suggested.


	4. Seamonkeys, Fall Out Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun sneaks Neptune into a concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU cause Fall Out Boy and dorks.

"You're kidding me! How have you never heard Fall Out Boy? They're the very definition of cool!" Sun fussed at his best friend.

Neptune shook his head, he'd heard of the band but he didn't think he'd ever actually heard their music. "Sorry man, never heard them."

Sun gaped at him, still in shock that Neptune had never heard a band as amazing as Fall Out Boy. "Okay well they're in town this weekend and I'm getting us into that concert!"

The blue haired boy hesitated, "Umm, are we going to be sneaking in or paying our way in?" he asked. If this band was as good as Sun made them out to be the concert would be sold out by now. So the obvious choice was that Sun was planning to sneak them in. Honestly it wouldn't surprise him, but he didn't think a band could be that good.

The blond smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Nep, why would I ever pay for something?" Neptune sighed and dropped his head, he was right. Sun was going to sneak them in.

~~~~~

True to his word, Sun had managed to sneak them into the concert. It wasn't as hard as Neptune expected, but he wasn't real sure what to expect in the first place. By the time they got some nachos, by Sun's demand, and got into the auditorium they couldn't find a single place to sit. Sun didn't have a problem as it meant they'd get to stand close to the stage, but Neptune was a bit annoyed they'd be standing for so long.

As the lead singer introduced the band Neptune tried to follow along and remember names. In the end he still had to ask Sun their names, repeatedly. The only one that seemed to stick was Patrick Stump.

By the time the concert ended Neptune was hooked on them. On the way home he kept trying to sing, but failed due to not knowing the songs. Sun just laughed at him, "Nep shut up. At least until you learn the songs."

The blue haired boy grinned at his friend, slinging an arm loosely around Sun's shoulders. "Man you were right about these guys. They are amazing!"

The monkey just chuckled and leaned over, giving his friend a kiss on the cheek. "Of course I'm right."


	5. Acheron, This doesn't look good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune takes a look at his relationship with Roman. It doesn't look too good.

This situation-relationship, I don't know, but this isn't something I expected to be part of. I figured if I did this with anyone it would be a beautiful girl like Weiss, or my best friend Sun… not Torchwick. But man, the guy is amazing. He knows exactly where to put his hands, how to move, when to tighten his grip or suck harder. Within seconds he has me begging for more, but he won't give it. Oh no, it's never that easy. To him I'm just a toy, I have to earn the privilege of release.

Although… there are times when he lets me take the lead. Those times are so different. He's normally dominate, but then he just lets go and lets me have my way with him. Then I'm the one holding him to a wall, grinding my hips against him. I didn't even think I had it in me to be so aggressive. You learn something new everyday.

The problem here is rather obvious: I'm fucking the enemy. This battle, over whatever, could be over if I opened my mouth and said I know where Roman is, but I can't do it. I don't know if it's because I don't want to admit I've betrayed my team, or because I'm scared of betraying Roman. Its bothering me. Just how badly have I messed up by getting involved with Roman?

Would my team forgive me if they learned about this? I know they love me, but I've shunned everything we were taught, just to get laid. What the fuck is wrong with me? I can't possibly say anything, but I can't stay silent either.

Gahh, this is gonna kill me. I keep going back to him, back to that feeling. Being pressed against a wall, his nails dragging down my chest and thighs as he kneels in front of me. His lips skillfully sucking on, everything from my neck to-yeah you get the picture. He's amazing and I can't leave that. As much as I tell myself I can find someone else, maybe Sun, it never convinces me. I mean, there's got to be advantages to that tail, but I just don't feel the same way about him as I do Roman.

I'm not even sure what I feel towards Roman. Is it lust? Love? I don't know! All I know is I can't lose him! He's a criminal that I should have stayed away from. Instead I let him draw me in and now I can't get away. I fell victim to his charm and now I… I might just love him. If this was purely lust I should be able to let go. But I can't. This is a mess, I'm a mess. I don't even know how he feels! Hell he probably doesn't even feel anything… I'm just his toy.


	6. Acheron, Royalty AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman wins a tournament at the royal palace and gets whatever prize he wants. That prize is the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a random royalty AU. Once again, I'm acheron trash

"As per rules of the tournament. I am granted one wish. I wish to marry your son."

The look on the king's face was comical to say the least. He was absolutely shocked by such a request. "I- I think not! This is not a kingdom in which I accept men marrying men!" he stammered out. "Even if I did, you barely know the lad!"

Roman sighed and leaned his weight on his cane. "Actually I know him better than you think your highness."

Behind the king, the man in question Prince Neptune, was blushing rather vividly. The king turned and looked at Neptune, "What does he mean? Talk to me boy what does he mean?"

The prince looked at the floor, quietly saying "It's nothing father. Just a little fling. I swear."

From the ground where Roman was, having to look up at the king was tiring, but he'd deal with it. Although that was mostly for the view of the prince. He gave a fake look of hurt, "My prince you hurt me with your words."

The king glanced back at Roman before looking at his son, "What is your relationship with this man?" he asked sternly.

Neptune sighed and looked up at his father. "Let's just say we're a bit friendlier than you'd like."

The king's face changed to a look of disappointment. "Son, I thought I'd raised you better than that. You're a prince and you're to marry a princess."

For a moment Neptune said nothing, nor moved a muscle. Slowly however he shook his head. "No father, you know the rules of the tournament, anything the winner wishes is his. In this situation the winner wishes for me to be his. As the king you cannot deny something you promised."

Once again the king's face turned to shock. First a man had asked for his son's hand in marriage, now that very same son dared to speak back to him? This was ridiculous! "Son for the last time you will not be marrying this man!"

"Well I'm certainly not marrying some woman you pick for me! I've dreaded that since I figured out I wasn't interested in them!" Neptune argued, nearly yelling at his father. For what felt like an eternity no one moved, no one even seemed to be breathing. Right before the king spoke Neptune turned and stormed off; ignoring the stares he got from spectators.

The king turned back towards Roman but before he could say anything Roman bowed, "I understand. I'll leave now and you'll never see me again," He said, promptly leaving.

He knew exactly where to go. Cliché as it sounded there was a place that Neptune had told him to meet at, should something like this happen. It was an old cabin that Neptune had found as a child. Deep in the forest where few would find it, the prince had only found it when he got lost. But it became a safe haven for Roman and Neptune. A place where the public wouldn't see them and Neptune could be simply a man and not a prince.

Roman arrived shortly before Neptune, not having had to deal with the hustle and bustle of a castle and paparazzi. The moment Neptune walked in the door Roman stood and walked over and pulled the prince into a hug. He ran a hand through the blue strands of Neptune's hair. "Hey listen, we'll be okay."

Neptune shook his head, "No we won't. My father removed my claim to the throne. I can't change the rules anymore," he said, burying his face in Roman's neck.

"Then we'll leave the kingdom. We can go to Vacuo or Vale. If your father cares so little about you we don't have to stay here," Roman said, running a hand up and down Neptune's back.

The blue haired boy pulled away slightly, just enough to look at Roman's face. For several minutes he just stared, not sure how to put his thoughts to words. He didn't want to leave Mistral, it was his home. All his friends were there, he couldn't just leave them. No matter how much he cared for Roman, he couldn't abandon his friends. "But my friends care about me. When I left Sun, Scarlet and Sage tried to stop me from running. They still care about me, even if my father doesn't."

Roman sighed, moving a gloved hand to hold the prince's face. "Well then what do you want to do my lord?" he asked. Honestly he kind of hated how far he was willing to go for the kid, but he wouldn't have asked to marry Neptune if he wasn't sure about it. Roman wasn't used to letting his emotions be seen, so this whole situation was taking a bit of a toll on him.

Neptune glanced around the cabin. It was small, only having three rooms, but it was nice. It could easily house the two of them. But would living in a cabin in the woods really be okay? Neither of them were used to such a lifestyle. Roman could make it work; being a knight he'd gone out on many quests that required staying in the woods. But Neptune couldn't say the same. He was a prince, he was used to others doing things for him. "I don't know. We could stay here, in this cabin, but you'd be taking care of me constantly. I can't do that to you."

"I'm a knight; it's my job to take care of you my prince. Even if it wasn't my job I would still do it," Roman said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Neptune's forehead.

The prince sighed, leaning into his touch. "I'm not sure you can call me a prince anymore. With no claim to the throne I'm not different than you."

Roman shook his head, "You'll always be a prince to me."

"You've gone soft Roman," Neptune commented. Normally the older man was full of sass and witty remarks, but he did know how to be serious. Being a knight Roman had to know when to be serious. Neptune however did wonder how he got such a position. When they met Roman was a thief, and a well-known one at that. But then as soon as he mentioned being of noble birth the king's judgement changed. Neptune suspected his father was regretting that about now.

The older man chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on Neptune's lips, "You made me this way. From the moment I met you I knew I was doomed to becoming a sappy old man."

Neptune chuckled; glad the man's usual wit was back. Somehow seeing him be gentle was out of character for him. "Oh please, I had to chase you down. Your first thought when you saw the prince was 'Shit I should run!' There's no way you knew so quickly that this would happen."

Roman smirked. "Okay you're right. My first thought was to run. I was a thief what did you expect?" he said before leaning forward to whisper in Neptune's ear, "I will admit, the sight of you standing over me when you caught me was quite a nice view."

The prince blushed, burying his face against Roman's neck again. "Shut up."

"Oh and why would I do that? It really was nice. You were breathing hard from chasing me, your hair messy from the wind and that cape of yours hanging off your shoulders. It truly was beautiful," Roman teased, pressing a kiss to Neptune's neck.

Neptune squirmed a bit when he figured out what Roman was trying to do. He wasn't against it, but it didn't seem like an appropriate time for such a thing. "Roman, is now really the time for this?" he asked, almost whining.

Roman pulled back, just enough to grab Neptune's face and turn it towards his own face. "If you don't want to we won't, but I figured you wouldn't mind a distraction." Somehow his words were suggestive and comforting at the same time.

For a moment the prince debated the proposition. A distraction certainly would be nice, even if it was only for a little while. "We still have to figure out what we're doing in the long run," he said. It wasn't a denial to Roman's suggestion, but it was nagging on his mind.

He used both hands to gently hold Neptune's face, "Listen to me my lord, we will get this sorted. If it comes down to it I'm sure your friends are loyal enough to come with us should we have to leave Mistral. Until then, relax. It's not like you're in a hurry to be anywhere."

Neptune sighed, forcing himself to relax. "You're right," he said, leaning into Roman's touch. He leaned forward, connecting his lips with Roman's. His friends would listen when he figured out what he wanted, until then they would wait. Because for now Neptune needed the distraction Roman was offering.


	7. Acheron, Tokyo Ghoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune learns a bit about ghouls when he ends up prey for one. For example, they aren't as heartless as Neptune's been lead to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this happened. Have a Tokyo Ghoul au because I live for ghoul!Roman biting Neptune.

Neptune's day had started normally, until Sun took him to meet a friend. Last time Sun introduced him to friends it went great, a bit awkward but in the end it was good. This time...it was rather different. For starters it was one man, rather than a group of women. Next difference, this man actually took interest in Neptune. Quite frankly, he wasn't sure how to react to that. He was flattered, and yes Neptune was a bit interested in this guy, but they had only just met. Anything could happen. Now, the biggest difference would be that this man is a ghoul. Something Neptune didn't learn until he was cornered by the man.

Neptune gulped loudly, eyes flickering between where Sun was lying unconscious on the ground, and the ginger haired ghoul approaching him. This was bad. Very very bad, and Neptune knew it. Ghouls were dangerous, they were monsters with no emotion, and their favorite food just happened to be humans.

Roman grinned at the blue haired boy, "Y'know kid, I really have had fun today. That foolish friend of yours is way too friendly. He's introduced me to so many meals, and never figures out why they all go missing after that. Its the only reason he's still around."

"Stay away from Sun," Neptune growled. He sounded a lot braver than he felt. In reality he was scared shitless, but cowering would do nothing. Maybe if he could stay alive long enough someone would come help, or Sun would wake up. If Sun woke up he could run for help. Somehow he doubted either would happen. Between Sun's love of exploring abandoned buildings and how hard Roman had hit him, things weren't looking too good.

The ginger chuckled, slowly stopping in front of Neptune. He was just close enough for it to be bothersome, of course any ghoul being nearby would make Neptune freak out. Having one close enough to touch him... that was just terrifying. "I will. Like I said, he has a purpose. Now you on the other hand, you are just another meal."

"Why can't you ghouls just die?" Neptune asked. It was supposed to sound harsh, and given the question it did. But it wasn't as harsh as Neptune had wanted. It sounded a bit more curious than anything.

Roman sighed, the grin falling from his face. The kid just HAD to ask something like that didn't he? "Because we're not so different from humans. Our bodies are different but we can still feel everything you humans feel."

Hearing that flipped Neptune's world. The media always played ghouls off as brainless monsters. But if he'd learned anything that day, the media was wrong. He knew the media was wrong about other things, but to actually see firsthand how wrong they were about ghouls...that was something else. "But, if you actually care, why are you trying to eat me? You're not making any sense. You flirt all day, then now you want to eat me?"

Again the ginger let out a sigh. "Normally I'm just trying to figure out if someone would make a good meal, scent is a good indicator. Human or ghoul you can't deny that, and flirting is a good way to get close. But today was different. I actually do like you. I wasn't planning on killing you. I just want a taste," he explained, slowly moving forward.

Neptune paused "Uhh..." He wasn't really sure how to respond to that. The flirting had been honest, and him trying to smell Neptune. The ghoul actually LIKES him, and he's showing mercy? If mercy can be counted as 'just wanting a taste.' Neptune ran a hand through his hair, before talking again. "I...I'm not sure if I should be flattered or disturbed."

"I'd recommend flattered. Most ghouls around here wouldn't give you a chance to talk. That bitch Cinder is one of the worst. Fucking gourmets go through all that showy crap just to gobble down a meal. The hunt is so much more fun," Roman said.

The kid noticed Roman getting closer and ran a hand through his hair again. Between the description Roman was giving and the back against Neptune's wall he was getting rather claustrophobic. "Right, because flirting is totally hunting."

The ginger chuckled, halting a few inches away from Neptune. "Well isn't that what it's considered when you boys are out looking for dates? You're hunting for a girl?"

"Or a guy! Don't discriminate! You were the one flirting with me all day," Neptune exclaimed before trying to shrink away, realizing just how close the man had gotten.

Roman put a hand on either side of Neptune, trapping him where he was. "Alright, hunting for a date then. But, for me the hunt is over," Roman said, carefully studying the kid's face. "I've got my prey right where I want him."

Neptune gulped, looking anywhere but at Roman. If he didn't know Roman was a ghoul he'd probably enjoy being this close to him. But knowing the man wanted to eat him, or taste him anyways, kind of killed any conscious interest in the situation. "C-could you maybe not call me prey? That's really freaky."

A chuckle escaped Roman's lips before he spoke again. "But its what you are," he said, moving one hand to trail along Neptune's jaw. "You're my prey, just waiting for me to take a bite out of you."

He whimpered slightly, feeling the gloved hand on his jaw. Neptune just wished he could say he was whimpering in fear. But no-despite Roman being a ghoul he was still attracted to the man, and maybe Neptune was a masochist. A fact he didn't want to admit in general, in this situation he really didn't want to admit it. "Roman, please don't...tease me," Neptune asked, almost begging.

That sentence hadn't gone where Neptune wanted it to, nor was that what Roman had expected to hear. The man smirked leaning forward and whispering into the boy's ear, "Then what do you want?"

Again Neptune whimpered, biting his lip for a moment before saying, "I don't care, just don't tease me," he fussed. Did Sun tell Roman his weaknesses ahead of time? Because he sure was hitting all of them. Masochistic nature, sensitive ears, degrading, only thing he hadn't touched was his thighs.

Roman smirked, grabbing at Neptune's jacket. "If you don't mind," he started talking as he pulled off the jacket, "since I only want a taste I planned on taking a bite off your shoulder. But of course that means this jacket, and the shirt, need to be removed."

Neptune nodded, letting Roman discard the jacket, throwing it towards Sun. He pulled his tie loose and unbuttoned the top of his shirt, allowing it to be pushed away from his shoulder. He was rethinking his hope that Sun would wake up. At this point, he'd rather Sun didn't wake up just yet. "So uhm...how much is this gonna hurt?" He asked hesitantly.

The ginger leaned towards the exposed shoulder, inhaling Neptune's scent. "How should I know? I'm not the one being bitten. All I know is it hurts," he said, pressing his lips against the skin.

A shiver ran down Neptune's spine when he felt the lips brush his skin. "Right, well are you gonna do this or not?" He asked, trying to prepare himself for the inevitable pain. How he'd ended up asking for this after nearly trying to run from Roman he wasn't sure. But at this point he couldn't run, so he didn't see what difference it made.

Roman grinned for a moment before biting into Neptune's flesh. As expected the kid tasted great. Roman never understood why humans said blood tastes metallic. Maybe that's just a difference in their tastes though, because to Roman the kid's blood tasted sweet. He ripped off the skin with his teeth, chewing slowly to savor the taste. Once he swallowed he returned his lips to Neptune's skin, slowly licking up the blood that was dripping. The whole while he'd been eating Neptune had been letting out all sorts of whimpers and yelps.

When Roman finally pulled away, he pulled his scarf off his neck and pressed it against the wound on Neptune's shoulder. He hated to dirty his scarf like that, but he didn't want to risk the kid losing too much blood. "Hold that on there, I'm going to go see if your friend will wake up," Roman said.

Neptune nodded grabbing the scarf and holding it down, though he was staring at the ceiling. Apparently it was the most interesting thing to look at. Seeing that was in Neptune's hand he turned to look at Sun, who he expected to still be on the ground. Instead the kid was sitting upright, staring at Roman and Neptune in shock. "Well, I guess I won't be waking you up then," Roman commented.

At the comment Neptune pulled his head off the wall, looking down at Sun. "Uhh how much of that did you see?" he asked, trying to even his voice. He was still in pain, and still very aroused so he wasn't sure how clearly he could think at that time.

The blond stood slowly, grabbing the jacket that had been thrown at him as he did so. "Ever since you threw this at me," he said, holding up the jacket.

Neptune's face paled when he realized just how much Sun had seen, and heard. Roman on the other hand chuckled, idly crossing his arms over his chest. "What and you didn't say anything?"

"What was I supposed to say? Ghoul or not Nep seemed to be enjoying himself. Disturbing as it was, if he's enjoying it so be it," Sun said. It was clear he was disgusted by the thought of Roman eating Neptune, but he did seem to respect that Neptune was into some pretty… kinky things.

Roman nodded, "Fair enough. But let's get the kid to a hospital shall we? I'd rather he didn't bleed out."

Sun nodded, rushing over to Neptune at that point. He was still confused as to why Roman hadn't killed Neptune, but that could be figured out later. Right now Sun was focused on getting Neptune to help. He really didn't need to worry so much, the wound was bloody but Neptune wasn't hurt that badly. Regardless he was in a hurry to get Neptune out of there. The whole time Sun was helping Neptune Roman remained where he was, silently watching. Just before leaving with Neptune Sun paused and looked at Roman, "If you touch him again I will report you to the CCG."

The ginger gave a nod, "I swear I won't do anything to him," he said, pausing for a moment and shifting his gaze to the blue haired boy, "unless of course he comes to me." At that comment Neptune blushed, not that he hadn't been blushing from the whole situation. Sun just glared at Roman before leaving with Neptune. After he was sure the duo was gone Roman voiced his thoughts. "Oh he'll be back. The kid enjoyed that far too much to stay away," he mused.


	8. Acheron, Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire AU, Neptune's REALLY not sure how he didn't notice Roman's a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I like AUs and yes I like Roman biting Neptune. It's just a really nice thing ok? Also I was like more than half asleep writing this and while I think I've fixed the mistakes I apologize if I missed anything.

The first instance I noticed, when looking back on this, was that Roman never eats garlic bread, garlic burgers, basically anything with garlic. Sucks to be him, garlic is amazing. But that's only slightly important. To the overall story, garlic doesn't matter much. 

The second thing I noticed was his aversion to sun. He always said he had a skin disease and that the sun will make it worse. Its a bit ridiculous, so I just brush it off with a joke about him being a vampire. At first he was rather startled, but soon laughed it off. It became a bit of a running joke. Roman the vampire, can't stand sunlight and for some reason he hates garlic.

So, seeing these things, has to make you wonder. How did I not know he was a vampire until now? Well I'm not very observant I guess. Its hard to miss the fangs digging into my neck though. Its a weird feeling, cause oww my skin is being punctured. But hell man, it somehow also feels amazing. Just having his lips on my neck was nice, this biting thing is so much better. 

Only downside is, we're in public. If I make any noise at all we will be found. A bathroom is only a temporary hiding place. Eventually someone will walk in. This means I have to keep quiet the whole time he's here, literally attacking my neck. Fucking hell, how did I even get into this mess? I've grown up a hunter, I've killed these things my whole life. Yet here I am, one of them sucking my blood. In a non-violent situation. 

Okay, lets stop the inner monologue and enjoy the fucking moment. Starting with, where the fuck his hand going? "Roman that's my waist what are you doing?" I asked.

He pulled away, slowly licking at the blood that dripped down my neck, "Just wanted to help you a bit," he said, his hand grabbing at me through the pants.

I let out a hiss before saying "I appreciate the offer but, not here."

He frowned, pulling his hand away. "But it's more exhilarating in public. In 100 years I've yet to find something quite like it."

A whine escaped my lips at the lost contact. On one hand, he was right. It was exhilarating, trying to stay quiet in the event that someone walked in. But I didn't wanna get kicked out for fucking in the bathroom. At this point, I'm not real sure if I can even clearly make a choice here. "How much blood did you drink? Cause uh, I'm a bit light headed now."

He smirked and leaned forward, whispering in my ear. "Just enough to get you bothered."

"You could have done that anyways," I whined. I sure was whining a lot. Was it due to the blood loss or his teasing? 

Roman started pressing kisses to my neck again. "Oh I know. It's just more fun this way. Your neck is so sensitive," he said before sucking on a particular spot.

I failed to control my response, as such my hips bucked against his and a gasp escaped my lips. Fuck it, fuck him. "Fuck you. Seriously, let's do it."

He grinned against my neck, "With pleasure."


	9. Acheron, Well this is embarrassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun suspects Neptune is being abused, but really Nep is just embarrassed by what he and his partner do for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I put slashes around words is supposed to be italics cause Nep is thinking, but I wrote this on my phone so I cant actually use italics.
> 
> Also yay more acheron shit cause im trash

Changing clothes with his team in the room had never been a problem for Neptune. They trusted each other with their lives, so seeing each other naked shouldn't be a big deal. But for Neptune, it is a problem. His boyfriend, none other than the nefarious Roman Torchwick, just happens to be a sadistic bastard. That's not to say Neptune is unhappy, he in fact quite enjoys it, but the burns and cuts left behind are rather embarrassing. He'd thought he was doing good at having excuses to change clothes separately, but when Sun suddenly asked, "Why are you avoiding us?" Neptune realized he'd failed. 

Neptune looked up from his weapon when Sun made his sudden outburst. Scarlet was sitting with Sage on Sage's bed, both silently watching. He flicked his gaze away from them and onto Sun. "I'm...not," he said slowly.

There was a chance Sun was talking about something else, but it wasn't likely. The blond shook his head, "You are! Nep you either get up early or stay up late so you don't have to change with us around! What's wrong with us seeing you all of the sudden?"

"What? You miss my body?" Neptune asked, trying to tease Sun. If he could sidetrack the faunus that would be great. With how stubborn Sun was he didn't expect it to work, but it was worth a shot.

Sun turned abruptly to look at Scarlet and Sage, "You two have noticed it too right?"

Scarlet merely nodded, whereas Sage spoke, "He's right Nep. You've been hiding your body from us."

The blue haired boy crossed his arms across his chest, nearly cringing when he felt his arms press against a cut. It wasn't that painful, due to the cut having a bandage on it and his clothing between his arms and the cut, but he'd forgotten it was there until just then. Sun didn't notice, as he was only then turning back to Neptune, but Sage did. "I'm fine. I swear guys, there's nothing wrong."

Sage stood up from the bed, walking over to stand beside Sun. "Nep, if there's something going on you can tell us."

Neptune nodded, "I know, and if I was in trouble I'd tell you guys. But I'm not in trouble." He said, trying to get them to back off.

Sun glanced at Sage for a moment before looking back at Neptune, studying him for a minute. He frowned when he noticed a brown band aid on the side of Neptune's neck. It blended into his skin and was half covered by his collar so it was no surprise Sun hadn't noticed it, but he was still mad that something was there. Neptune wasn't one to cover injuries unless they were pretty bad, and something small enough for a band aid never got covered. So what made this different? He moved over to Neptune's bed, sitting next to him. "What's this?" He asked, pointing at the bandage.

"It's nothing!" Neptune exclaimed, trying to scoot away. The last thing he wanted was for Sun to find that. /Stupid fucking Roman and his dumb cigars./ Sun however kept his gaze on Neptune, silently asking for an explanation."Okay fine, I'll admit it! I've been seeing someone and they like to leave marks and I'm embarrassed by it!" He spewed out. He wouldn't tell them WHO he was seeing, but maybe if they thought it was a hickey they'd leave it be.

From across the room Neptune could hear Scarlet snickering, while beside him Sun just grinned. "Jeez, if that was all it was why didn't you say something sooner. I was worried you were being bullied."

Neptune gave Sun a playful glare, trying to ignore the blush on his cheeks. "Dude no one is bullying me. Well, I mean, besides my team."

The blonde just laughed and elbowed Neptune in the side, "Nerd."

He wanted to say he didn't cringe at the elbow hitting him, but Sun had managed to hit one of many cuts left on him by Roman. Sage of course saw this and frowned. "Neptune, what else are you hiding?" He asked.

The blue haired boy looked up at Sage, knowing he was done for. If he didn't explain then Sage would force his jacket and shirt off, and that would be even more awkward. "I uh...well he's a bit sadistic, and I'm okay with that so..." he paused to bury his face in his hands, trying to hide how red it was becoming. "I'mamasochistandhelikesbloodplaysoIhavealotofcutsonmychest." He rushed out, not looking at anything but his hands. 

All three of Neptune's teammate stopped and stared for several minutes. It seemed like forever until Sun snickered and said "So that's why you always take a cold shower after we spar." Before Neptune could retort Sun turned on the bed to face him, "So, if you like pain and I press on this," he spoke, holding a finger to the band aid on his neck. He slowly increased pressure, earning a whimper from Neptune. 

"Sun stop flirting with him. He's already got a boyfriend," Scarlet said, speaking for the first time. 

Neptune gave him a nod of thanks before looking back at Sun. "Yes I like it, but I have a boyfriend. That's what got me into this situation."

The blond humphed and pulled away from Neptune, crossing his arms. "Fine. Then I want to meet this guy."

He let out a nervous laugh, "Maybe someday- but not anytime soon." He didn't want to say who it was, but he also didn't want to use the excuse that Roman would hate Sun purely because of his tail. Slowly stand up and trying to make his way to the door Neptune spoke again, "Anyways, I'm gonna go for a run. I'll see you guys later."

The moment he was out the door Sun looked at Scarlet and grinned. They knew Neptune was probably running to whoever this mystery guy was, and they wanted to know. Without a word they both bolted for the door, quickly- but carefully following their friend and abandoning Sage in the dorm room.


	10. Acheron, Not a sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Roman wanted was a pb&j, but getting to fuck Neptune against a counter was just as good. Maybe better even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic acheron AU. I write so many aus of these idiots but oh fucking well. This chapter is without a doubt pwp.
> 
> Also this isn't what id expected to finish yet so Nep and Sun being broken will wait til next chapter. Shouldn't be too long until that's done tho, might even finish that today.

“Is that my shirt?”

Roman set down his peanut butter covered knife and turned to look at the kid, a white button up hanging loose on his torso. It wasn’t buttoned, so his chest was exposed. “So what if it is?” he asked.

Neptune paused, “Uhhh, well. It looks good,” he commented. He was used to seeing Sun walk around with his shirt open, but Roman was a bit different. This was the man who always kept a button up closed and hidden under a scarf and coat. So, to see him standing there-in Neptune’s shirt, well that was quite something.

After a few moments of silence the ginger spoke again. “Was there something you needed or just wondering about my wardrobe?” Roman asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

The kid shook himself from his thoughts, having realized he was staring at the older man. “I was looking for a snack,” he said before being struck with a thought. 

Roman raised an eyebrow at the smirk he got from Neptune. “And that means staring at me?” he asked. Sure he wanted to know why the kid was smirking, but he was sure that would come to light on it’s own.

Neptune shook his head, walking over to Roman and resting his chin on the older man’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around Roman’s waist. “No watching you doesn’t have anything to do with getting a snack. But that’s not to say you don’t.”

“What? You want a pb and j sandwich too?” Roman asked teasingly, seeing exactly where Neptune was going with his train of thought. This certainly explained the smirk.

The blue haired boy rolled his eyes, “No. Although, the idea of licking that peanut butter off you doesn’t sound too bad.” He was trying to get Roman to blush, but the older man made no hint at blushing, while Neptune was blushing. “Y’know what, let’s forget I said that,” he said, shifting his head so his forehead was against Roman’s shoulder.

Roman chuckled, turned and pulling Neptune’s face to look at him. “How about we skip the foreplay? I can imagine you just letting your mind wander is enough to cause you problems.”

Neptune’s cheeks went a shade darker, knowing he was right. The moment his mind fell in the gutter because of him ‘wanting a snack’ was the moment he knew he was screwed. Hopefully in a good way. It seemed Roman was all too eager to help him out. “W-well you’re not wrong.”

He gave the kid a predatory grin, leaning up and pressing their lips together. It didn’t take long for things to escalate from there. Soon lips pressed together became their bodies pressed together, looking for every bit of friction they could find. The sandwiches were long since forgotten in favor of their current activities. 

Neptune whimpered when he felt Roman pin him against the counter, their hips grinding together. “Roman can we take this to the bedroom?” He begged. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Roman then and there, he just figured a bed would be more comfortable. Instead of an answer Roman pushed his knee between Neptune’s legs, pressing against his crotch. The action prompted a moan to escape Neptune’s lips. He hummed slightly, pushing the shirt off Roman’s shoulders. “You’re right, here’s fine.”

The ginger grinned, moving to help remove the shirt before throwing it across the kitchen. Once that was gone he went to return the favor, quickly pulling off Neptune’s jacket and shirt-thankful the kid had bypassed wearing a tie that day. He moved his lips down the boy’s neck, biting and sucking whenever he hit a sensitive spot. 

The whimpers he got in return were quite nice, but Roman knew he could make better sounds. He moved his hand down to grab at Neptune through his pants. The kid let out a loud whine, instinctively pushing his hips forward into Roman’s touch.

“Someone’s eager,” Roman teased before quickly pulling off the kid’s pants and underwear, his own following suit. Neptune always had to stop and stare at Roman, always surprised by his size. This time the only bit of time Neptune got to admire his partner was in the time it took for Roman to grab the spare lube he knew Neptune kept in his coat. As soon as it was in hand Roman spun Neptune around, bending him over on the counter-top. 

Neptune knew what was coming, but the feeling of the cold lube and a finger penetrating him wasn’t something he could get used to. He knew he was whimpering as Roman teased him, slowly moving his finger. Those sounds only increased when Roman added his second finger and started moving them like a pair of scissors. 

When he felt that Neptune was ready he pulled his fingers out before quickly pouring lube onto his hand, running it over his cock. It didn’t take long before he was ready and lining himself up with Neptune. He felt the kid tense slightly when he started pushing in. Roman hummed and ran his hands across Neptune’s back, massaging him.

For a few moments Roman pushed in slowly, but when he felt Neptune relax in response to the back rub he grinned and pushed in faster, earning a moan from Neptune. Once he was fully in him he leaned forward, whispering in Neptune’s ear, “Hope you’re ready kid.”

There was half a second between him saying that and the sharp movement of his hips pulling back before slamming forward. Neptune had tried to say he was ready in that split second, but instead a loud moan escaped his lips. Roman made a noise of his own, loving the sounds he got as he thrusted in and out of the younger man.

Neptune was already grabbing the edge of the counter when he felt Roman’s hand reach in front of him, grabbing onto his cock. His grip on the counter tightened and his breath sped up as Roman moved his hand in perfect sync with his hips. At the rate Neptune would be done in seconds.

Of course Roman knew this. They’d done this enough to know where the other would hit their limits, and knowing Neptune’s was getting close he used his free hand to grab the kid’s face, turning it so he could at least see half of it. From their position it wasn’t the best to watch his face, but that wouldn’t stop Roman from trying. 

Roman shifted slightly, allowing him to hit the perfect spot in Neptune. The kid let out a shout as he felt himself cum, the white liquid splashing against the side of the cabinet before dripping to the floor. The effect that sound had on Roman was just enough to push him over the edge, coming inside Neptune.

Once both finished Roman pulled out, panting slowly as he knelt down. He could let that be the end, but he wanted more still. Leaning forward he swiped his tongue over Neptune’s asshole, tasting his own cum that dripped from it. Neptune whimpered again, jolting slightly as he hadn’t expected to feel a tongue teasing him. “Roman!” he whined.

“What is it? Do you not want this?” he asked before slowly poking his tongue into the kid’s asshole. At that Neptune shut up, or at least what came out of his mouth wasn’t comprehensible words. Roman wasn’t about to give up without a round two, so he might as well enjoy the ride.


	11. Brokeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman tests Neptune's loyalty. Honestly, he's pleasantly surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez so Nep's personality here kinda varies because Roman has broken him and he's kinda lost it at this point. Like he has a bit of himself left, but it's easy for him to lose that. Honestly I think he acts like a mix of Vas and PG!Neptune
> 
> Warnings: Blood, torture, knives, burning, just a lot of suffering really

Roman walked into the room, leading Neptune by the hand. It was a spare bedroom in the warehouse. It contained a bed, a desk, in one corner chains were hanging from the ceiling and in the other corner a small fireplace. On the bed was a lump of something hidden under a blanket. “Look at the new toy I got for us to play with,” Roman said, pulling the blanket off the lump, revealing a faunus to be under it.

Neptune paused. It wasn’t just any faunus though, it was his ex-teammate Sun. His gaze shifted from the monkey faunus to Roman. “What is he doing here?” Neptune’s voice was different than Sun was used to. He sounded empty or broken, and he could tell. But the faunus couldn’t say anything due to the gag in his mouth. At best he could make sounds, but nothing would be understood.

Roman dropped the blanket in the floor, moving to stand in front of Neptune. He ran a finger along Neptune’s jaw. “He’s here because I thought it was your turn to play. I’ve spent long enough playing with you, it’s time for you to have some fun.”

“I…I can’t hurt Sun. He’s my friend,” Neptune objected, staring blankly at Roman.

“Oh but you can Nep. In the months you’ve been with me you’ve abandoned those precious little morals of yours. You know as well as I do that you can hurt Sun if you really want to,” Roman said. It was true, in the past months Roman had broken Neptune. At that point, he doubted the kid could ever go back to who he was before. Neptune was just a shell of the boy he was before. He’d slowly lost his morals, and as such Roman knew he could hurt Sun. It was just a matter of would he?

“But, I don’t want to hurt him. Sun’s my friend,” Neptune said, continuing to object. For all his objections his voice never changed, always sounding so hollow.

Roman sighed, lowering his hand from Neptune’s jaw and pulling a knife from its sheath on Roman’s hip. He then grabbed Neptune’s hand and placed the blade in his hand. “The animal isn’t your friend. It’s a pet, you tell it what to do and if it disobeys you will punish it. We’ve been over this before Nep. I thought you were ready for this.”

Neptune glanced between Roman and Sun, frowning at the look on Sun’s face. The faunus looked so sad, so tired. Just how much had Sun gone through trying to find Neptune and get him back? Had Sage and Scarlet not been taking care of him? Annoyed by this thought Neptune tightened his grip on the knife, earning a grin from Roman.

Slowly he walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. Sun looked up at him, desperate for him to say something. ANYTHING! Just, to let him know Neptune was okay. Neptune looked at the knife in his hand for a moment before he reached up to take the gag out of Sun’s mouth. “Nep! Nep what’s going on! Are you okay?” Sun automatically asked, giving little thought to the fact that he could startle Neptune.

The blue haired boy pulled the knife up to Sun’s throat, immediately silencing the blond. “Shut up. I’m fine, I just….” He paused for a minute. He wasn’t looking at Sun, or Roman. He just scowled at the floor, arguing with himself before he continued speaking. “I just needed to deal with things here. Don’t worry about me Sun. Roman doesn’t hurt me anymore.” 

Sun would have tried to sit up, were it not for the blade on his throat. “Anymore? Nep you can’t stay here! Please! We need you! You’re part of the team!” he nearly shouted, begging to get his teammate back.

For a second Neptune glanced at Roman, taking note of the pleased look on the man’s face. Hearing Sun say he was still part of SSSN Neptune almost laughed. He’d been gone for months, if they thought he could just come back and everything would be normal they were wrong. Things would never be the same again. “Not anymore Sun. Your team will have to find someone new. I’m not coming back.”

The blond frowned, tilting his head slightly to glare at Roman. “What the fuck have you done to him?” he asked.

Neptune made a ‘tsk’ sound, directing his gaze at Sun. He moved the blade from the faunus’ throat down to his thigh. “Sun stop talking. It’s not Roman’s fault. He’s not the one in charge here, he’s just taking orders. You can’t blame him for wanting to have a bit of fun with me.”

Sun shook his head slowly, sitting up now. “Neptune! You cannot stay here! Can’t you see what he’s done to you?”

The blue haired boy nodded, “I know exactly what he’s done. He beat me into submission until I did whatever he wanted. Whether that means hurting others or pleasuring him, that changed from day to day.”

The faunus just stared at him, too shocked to do anything. Roman moved closer to the bed, grabbing Neptune’s hand and pointing the blade down at Sun’s thigh. He leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Don’t let the animal talk. It’ll just fill your head with silly ideas,”

He glanced down when he felt Roman’s hand over his own. Was talking really that bad? Of course it was, if the faunus- if Sun talked to him, he could plant a rebellious thought in Neptune’s mind. That’s what Sun had always done, given him bad ideas that lead to them both getting in trouble. Not this time. He clenched his fist around the knife handle before pressing it down, easily cutting through Sun’s jeans and into his leg.

Roman grinned when he felt Neptune pushing into the animal’s leg. He released his hold on Neptune’s hand, instead resting a hand on the boy’s shoulder as he straightened his back again. He watched the animal squirm, and Neptune’s reaction to it. For the most part Neptune remained static as he twisted the blade sideways, causing Sun to yelp for the second time now, but Roman did notice the faintest curve up on his lips.

“Nep! Please stop! Please you don’t have to do this!” Sun begged. He wanted to crawl away, but if he tried to move it would only make the stab wound worse. Until Neptune removed the blade from his leg he was trapped.

Despite the upwards turn of Neptune’s lips he pulled out the blade when Sun started begging. The moment the blade was gone Sun leaned forward, clapping his hands down on the wound in an attempt to stop the blood flow. “Now now Nep. Why’d you do that?” Roman asked, chastising him.

Neptune shifted to look at Roman, setting the knife on the bed as he spoke, “He wanted it to stop so I stopped. I can do other things. I don’t have to stab him. I can cut into him, or break his bones, rip off his nails, burn him, pull out his teeth, any number of things. Just stabbing him is boring.”

Sun looked up from the wound on his leg, staring at Neptune in horror. He knew Neptune was capable of hurting people, any hunter was capable of that, but to be so sadistic about it- that’s what bothered Sun. He’d never imagined Neptune would take pleasure in hurting others, particularly himself. “H-hey Nep, if you’re going to do all that you might want to bandage this. Otherwise I’ll bleed out,” Sun suggested, testing to see if Neptune would show any semblance of caring.

The blue haired boy hummed in thought, studying Sun for a moment. His focus was on the wound, and the hands that were tied together pressing down on it. He knew the animal was right, and seeing him bleed out wouldn’t be any fun, but bandaging it took too long. He shifted his gaze to Roman, “Where’s the iron rod you used to burn me?” he asked.

The ginger thought about it a moment, trying to remember. “I do believe it’s in my closet, and that’s not just an iron rod. That’s a branding tool,” he said.

Neptune nodded, standing from the bed, “Right. I’ll be back. Can you get a fire going?” Roman nodded, giving Neptune a light kiss as he passed. The younger grinned slightly at the action, wondering what Sun’s reaction was. It seemed a shame to him that his back was turned so he couldn’t see. Regardless, he’d get to see plenty of reactions later, so he shoved the thought from his mind as he exited the room.

Once he was gone Roman turned to the fireplace in the corner. It was a gas powered fire so it didn’t take much to ready it. With that on he turned back towards Sun. “Y’know, I almost didn’t think he’d be this agreeable to hurt you, with how he was acting when he first saw you,” he commented.

Sun growled at Roman, “I don’t know what you’ve done to him but I will get him back! He’s resisting you! You don’t own him!” he yelled.

A laugh escaped the elder’s lips. “No you won’t, no he’s not and yes I do. You’re not leaving here alive. In fact you’ll probably be buried in a closed casket after he’s done with you. As for him resisting me, he’s not. He knows to follow orders. It’s the little, tiny bit of morals that he retains that he’s fighting. He knows he shouldn’t hurt you, or enjoy hurting you, but he does anyway. One last note, if he was resisting me he wouldn’t have let me kiss him. Believe me, he used to fight the affection,” Roman corrected. 

Watching Sun grow angrier as he spoke was far too fun. Of course, with his hands tied and the stab wound still bleeding it wasn’t like Sun could do anything to hurt him, a fact that more than likely further angered the faunus. “Nep won’t do it. I know him, he won’t kill me! And he can’t possibly like kissing you! You’re a sick son of a bitch; no way does Nep care about you!”

The denial and insults were too amusing. What good did it do to call Roman a son of a bitch? That insults his mother, not him, and Roman couldn’t give a rat’s ass about that woman. “You’re really gonna need some new insults if that’s the best you can do. But Neptune does care. He cares because he knows if he doesn’t he’ll get hurt.”

Before Sun could say anything more Neptune walked back into the room, an iron rod in hand. It was rather thin, being only an inch around. The handle expanded slightly, as to have a better grip and the end of it was about three inches around, with a symbol reminiscent of a pumpkin on it. Neptune placed the end in the fire, resting it there to heat up, before walking back to stand behind Roman. He wrapped his arms around Roman’s waist, grinning at Sun. “That’s not the only reason I care,” he said.  
The faunus stared at Neptune, confusion clear on his face. This wasn’t right, Neptune shouldn’t be so friendly with Roman. He shouldn’t be enjoying this. When Sun had first gotten there Neptune was a blank slate, showing no emotion… but now? He seemed to be having fun. “Nep, what’s going on? Why are you with him?”

He giggled a bit, pressing a kiss to Roman’s neck, keeping his eyes on Sun. “That’s easy Sun. I want to be. Sure he hurt me at first, but once I learned how enjoyable he can be I learned to behave. This could be fun for you too if you behave…if not, well punishment is fun for me.”

It went without saying that Sun had a horrible feeling in his stomach already, and this behavior was only making it worse. He didn’t understand how Neptune had gone from being so hollow and perhaps a bit hesitant to hurt him, to being almost giddy at the prospect of hurting him. “Nep please! Think about this! You’re my friend! Scarlet’s friend! Sage’s! You’re a hunter! You’re one of the good guys!”

He was begging at this point and Roman couldn’t help but grin. He turned his head to the fireplace for a moment, looking to see if the rod was heated yet. He looked back at Neptune, frowning when he saw a distracted look on the kid’s face. “What did I say about letting the animal talk?” he asked, chastising him slightly. 

Neptune tilted his head to look at Roman. “It’s nothing Sun’s saying. I was just wondering if you would let me go so far as to kill him.”

Roman grinned and looked at Sun, loving the look of utter shock on his face. The animal was so sure that Neptune wouldn’t kill him, but then Neptune asked to do that very thing, and now Sun looked absolutely broken. “You can do anything you want. It’s your pet. But do yourself a favor and have fun playing with it.”

The blue haired boy nodded, letting go of his grip on Roman and moving over to the fireplace. He pulled the iron rod out of the fire, grinning when he was the metal glowing orange. Neptune spun around, still grinning as he approached Sun. “Move your hands pet,” he said in a sing-song voice. Sun looked up at him, fear showing clearly in his eyes. He understood Neptune was trying to stop the bleeding like he’d asked, but this wasn’t a good way to do it. “C’mon monkey, if you don’t I’ll just burn your hands too.”

At the second sentence Sun yanked his hands away. He wanted to grab the sheets below him, to prepare for the pain he knew was coming; however with his hands tied in front of him he couldn’t grab much of anything. “Please Nep don’t,” he begged. He really had hoped that Neptune would bandage the wound, not cauterize it. 

Without listening to the begging Neptune shoved the iron rod against the wound, receiving a scream in response. Sun instinctively squirmed, trying to pull away from the pain, but ended up making it worse because Neptune pressed the branding rod harder against his skin. When Neptune finally pulled the rod away Sun hissed, pulling his leg towards his chest. It had stopped the bleeding, but it still hurt like hell.

Neptune grinned, “That was beautiful. You never made sounds that nice for me when we were together,” he said, leaning down to caress Sun’s face with his free hand. “If you had made such pretty sounds I might not have left you.”

The blond hissed, pulling his face away from Neptune. His hands were hovering over the wound, wanting to hold it but knowing that would only make the pain worse. “Neptune please come back,” he begged.

“I’m not going back. Sorry Sunshine, I like it here,” Neptune said, getting a slight reaction from the use of the nickname. It wasn’t much, but Sun did seem to jump slightly.

He didn’t sound sorry, and Sun could tell. He almost sounded like he genuinely liked being with Roman, which was completely ridiculous. Sun couldn’t understand why Neptune would enjoy being around the criminal. Neptune even admitted that Roman had hurt him, and would probably do it again. “Neptune please he’s abusing you! Don’t stay with him! Whatever you think you feel is wrong!”

The blue haired boy paused at those words. _Whatever I think I feel is wrong?_ It didn’t make sense. Did Sun think Neptune actually cared for Roman, or even worse loved him? “Sun, do you think I care about him? I’m not doing this for him; I’m doing this because I enjoy it. It just took everything he did for me to see that,” he paused for a moment, dropping the rod in the floor before leaning closer to Sun and continuing to speak, “Lemme tell you a secret. Seeing others in pain, hearing their screams, all because of you? It’s empowering.”

A chill ran down Sun’s spine and he swallowed hard. Neptune was more broken than he thought. If things kept going at this rate, he really wouldn’t get out alive. At this point he didn’t think begging would do any good. That didn’t mean he would give up on Neptune, but it didn’t seem like it was doing any good. “Why? Why did you listen to Roman?”

Neptune grinned as he stood up, grabbing the knife off the bed as he did so. “Same reason you’re going to listen to me,” he said, twirling the knife in hand, “If you don’t listen you die.”


	12. Acheron, Not according to plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has a surprise planned for Neptune. It doesn't go according to plan, but it's still great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of same sex marriage being legalized across america (where i live) I wrote some fluffy acheron.

This would go perfectly, like so perfect it’s cliché. Which, if Roman’s being completely honest, this is a completely cliché thing to do. But, he wanted to do this anyways. Being a criminal, this wasn’t something he’d get many chances for. Hell, in his life in general he’d never had many chances. So, if he found a chance, he’d take it. Maybe that sounds greedy, but Roman’s a thief. It’s his job to take what he wants.

He had everything set up perfectly. Supper was made, apartment cleaned up, and he was dressed nicely. It wasn’t anything extravagant, just pasta, but it was good. Neptune always seemed to love his pasta. A fact he was a bit proud of, since it was an original recipe. Besides the pasta his outfit wasn’t anything fancy either, in fact he was probably dressed down from normal. It was however still a nice button up and dress pants. Since he wasn’t leaving the apartment however he’d decided against shoes.

Now all there was to do was wait. Neptune would be getting home from work any minute now, so Roman sat down on the couch. As he waited his scroll went off, signaling he had a call. He sighed as he pulled it out, frowning when he saw Cinder on the caller ID. He answered it regardless, “What?” he asked, snapping a bit.

“My my, calm down Roman. I just wanted to know if you were free to do a small job this evening,” she asked, calm as always.

It seemed pointless to ask, as far as she was concerned Roman was always free, and requests were orders. “You say that as if I have any option.”

A laugh could be heard, “Well I know you’re not as into this as you once were, getting soft with your old age I suppose, I would have to make it an order. You’re right, I don’t want to give you an option. I will give it to you however.”

“Oh save it Cinder, I have better things to do than run errands for a lost cause,” he said, leaning back on the couch.

“Oh? What would these ‘better things’ be?” she asked. Roman could practically hear her smirking.

He debated for a split second if he should tell or not, however his thoughts were interrupted by the apartment door being opened. Without saying anything else he ended the call, quickly silencing his scroll and dropping it on the couch as he stood. 

Neptune smiled when he saw Roman approaching. He pulled off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack before hugging Roman. “I’ve had a terrible day please tell me that’s supper I smell.”

Roman chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to Neptune’s lips, “Your favorite.”

The kid grinned before pulling out of the hug, and moving towards the kitchen. Roman followed behind him, watching amusedly as Neptune grabbed a plate and dished out the pasta. “Aww you even colored it,” Neptune commented, looking at the red and blue bowtie pasta. 

“I did say it’s your favorite didn’t I?” Roman asked, smirking slightly. Despite Neptune being an adult he still acted like a child sometimes. Of course, Roman wasn’t sure he was any better since he was the one who’d colored the pasta the first time.

He grinned at Roman, handing him a plate as they moved to sit down at the table. He didn’t wait to start eating, savoring the taste. “Did you add more pineapple than normal?” he asked.

“I added a splash of the juice. I take it that was a good idea?” Roman asked.

He hummed, taking another bite. “Kinda makes me think you’ve got something planned.”

Roman chuckled, “Well I do, but it’s probably not what you’re thinking.”

Neptune paused eating for a moment, looking at Roman. He noticed now that Roman hadn’t touched his food. “Huh? What do you have planned?”

He sighed, having planned on doing this after they ate. But since Neptune knew he was planning something, there was no way the kid would wait patiently to find out what it was. Without speaking he stood up and walked over to stand behind Neptune, wrapping his arms around the kid’s neck. “Guess I haven’t made this seem too special then have I?” 

He turned slightly, trying to look at Roman, “Hey, you okay?” he asked, worried by the sudden change in behavior. 

The ginger nodded, pressing a kiss to Neptune’s neck. “I’m fine, but you could make me even better,” he said. Again he got a confused look from Neptune, but before the kid could speak Roman continued, “Tell me you’ll stay with me forever and I’ll be better.” He said.

“Wait… Roman are you…?” Neptune questioned, watching Roman reach into his pocket and pull out a small box. The elder held it in front of him, allowing Neptune to grab the box and open it. Inside was a simple ring and a small note. Neptune grabbed the note, chuckling when he read it. _‘Don’t worry, I paid for it.’_

Slowly Roman pulled away, moving to instead kneel in front of Neptune, “As cliché as this is, Neptune Vasilias, will you marry me? I don’t want to lose you, so please stay with me forever.”

Neptune could tell there were tears gathering in his eyes as he looked from the ring to Roman. He tried to speak, but all that came out where choked sobs. With speech out of the question he reached out, with the hand not holding the ring, and pulled him into a kiss. He slowly set the ring on the table, shifting to hold Roman’s face in his hands as they kissed. 

This was certainly not what he’d expected when he came home. It was in fact much better than what he’d expected. Which is saying rather a lot because he knows Roman knows exactly how to treat him. When they finally pulled apart he nodded at Roman, a smile stuck on his lips. As Roman grabbed the ring and slipped it onto Neptune’s finger Neptune asked, “How long have you been planning this?”

The elder pressed another kiss to Neptune’s lips, “I wasn’t. I just- I realized I couldn’t lose you.”

He laughed slightly, standing up and pulling Roman to his feet so they were on even ground. He pulled him into a hug, tears still falling as he spoke, “You always were a bit impulsive.”

Roman returned the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Neptune’s waist. “Only when you’re involved,” he said, pausing slightly before adding, “I love you Neptune,” to the end of his sentence.

Neptune grinned, placing a kiss against Roman’s neck. “Love you too Roman.”


	13. 24 Karat Dorks, Wicker don't!... Or do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wicker locks Gold and Obelisk in a closet together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have one thing to say, part of why it’s so fucking long is there’s an alternate ending. There’s a linebreak so you can see where it ends and the alt ending starts. This is probs a lot of shit til the alt ending but whatever. Enjoy some poorly written smut.
> 
> Characters belong to theasgardiandetective on tumblr. These nerds are part of his RWBY oc team. 
> 
> TW for the original ending: light bondage 
> 
> TW for the alternate ending: blood, bondage, light gore

Gold blushed and nervously scratched his arm. “Who do I like? Well they’ve got long blonde hair, purple eyes-”

“You like Obelisk,” Wicker cut in. As much as Gold had tried to hide his crush, it didn’t work to well. Laurel hadn’t mentioned it because she didn’t want to risk messing up the relationship between their leader and Obelisk. Wicker on the other hand wasn’t scared to talk. 

“Uhh th-that’s silly. I don’t like Obelisk!” He lied, trying to ignore the blush growing on his cheeks.

She grinned, poking at his cheek. “You so do, and he likes you too ya know.”

Gold paused the movement of scratching his arm, “Wa-wait Obelisk likes me?” He laughed nervously before grinning, “Well of course he does. I’m the team leader.”

She rolled her eyes, “Okay come on dork. I’m locking you and him in a closet until something happens,” she said, standing up and dragging Gold with her.

“Hey! You can’t do this!” He objected as he was pulled along. He could have broken her grasp, but then she’d get aggressive and Gold would likely end up tied up and in a locked closet with Obelisk. On second thought, that might not be too bad.

Wicker poked at his cheek as they walked, “You’re blushing so much oh my word. Where is your head going?” She asked teasingly. 

Gold kept quiet, not admitting to anything. He couldn’t possibly be blushing that much just from thinking right? Well, it wasn’t just thinking when he added Wicker dragging him around to the reason he’s blushing. Okay, blushing a lot was a perfectly reasonable thing. 

It wasn’t long until Wicker stopped and actually forced him into a closet. “Wait wait wait! I didn’t think you were serious!” Gold objected, banging on the door as it shut. 

He could hear Wicker laugh as she locked it. How she was locking it from the outside he didn’t know, but he knew it was useless to fight at this point. “Don’t worry pumpkin I’ll be back with Obelisk soon.”

“No! Wicker!” He shouted as she ran off. Once he couldn’t hear her anymore he sighed and searched the wall for a light switch. It didn’t take long to find, as he’d remained by the door until he found it. Looking around it was a nearly empty supply closet. There were shelves on one wall but that was it, and there wasn’t much on those few shelves. 

He sighed again and walked to the far wall, sliding to the floor and sitting there. He could break the door and get out, but breaking a door and getting in trouble over something so simple seemed dumb, even by Gold’s standards. So instead he would wait, and wonder just how obvious he’d been about liking Obelisk.

Eventually he heard a rattle at the door and it opened moments later- if only for the few moments it took for Wicker to force Obelisk in the closet. “Have fun boys, try not to make too much of a mess in there,” she said before laughing, and presumably walking away.

Several moments were spent in silence before Gold spoke “Uhh Obelisk, what did Wicker say on the way here?”

The taller looked down at Gold, pausing for a moment more before speaking. “She told me you wanted to talk and that it was important. Is it safe to assume you didn’t want to talk?”

“W-well I did but, on my own terms. Not locked in a closet because Wicker thinks its funny,” Gold said, slowly standing up. Obelisk still seemed to tower over him, but not as much now that they were both standing. 

He nodded, moving to lean against the wall. “So? What did you want to say?” He asked.

Gold scratched his left arm nervously, “I kinda really like you, and not just because you’re my teammate,” he said, halfway muttering.

Obelisk nodded, watching Gold’s cheeks turn red again. “We all knew. This isn’t the first time Wicker has tried to set us up,” he explained. 

“She’s done this before? So- so she wasn’t kidding when she said you like me?” He asked.

The taller nodded and moved over to Gold, grabbing his hand and pulling it to rest in hand at their sides, rather than letting him scratch his arm. “Wicker may be troublesome but she wouldn’t risk hurting any of us like that.”

He blushed at the contact, looking at Obelisk. “Then why hadn’t you said anything?”

Obelisk ran his right hand across Gold’s cheek. “Because this was planned. Against my will, but she did tell me before now she was planning this,” he said, smirking just a bit.

The shorter leaned into the touch slightly. “You do like me then?” He asked.

He nodded, leaning down to kiss Gold. It started lightly, but as Gold overcame the surprise that Obelisk was kissing him he grew more aggressive. Gold pulled his right hand out of Obelisk’s, instead grabbing his hair. He heard a light moan from Obelisk, most likely as a reaction from having his hair pulled.

This prompted Gold to pull hard enough to break the kiss, and earned him another moan. “Do you like having your hair pulled?” 

He made a “tch” sound and moved to press his lips against Gold’s jaw, slowly moving to his neck. Obelisk slid his hand away from Gold’s face, instead pinning his hips to the wall. He sucked slowly on Gold’s neck, getting small whimpers from him. When he thought there was sure to be a mark left on his neck he pulled away and asked, “Do you like being marked?” mimicking Gold’s question.

The leader nodded. “Yea. It feels nice,” he whispered, a bit too embarrassed to talk properly. 

Obelisk chuckled, pressing his lips to Gold’s neck again. He whimpered slightly before pulling on Obelisk’s hair in retaliation. The taller pulled away for a moment, hands trailing up Gold’s torso. “Someone’s got a little fight in them,” he teased. 

Gold smirked when he saw that Obelisk was just as flushed as he was. “Please. As if I’d let you top,” he said, his cheeks turning several shades darker when he realized what he’d said.

This time Obelisk smirked, slowly unzipping Gold’s vest. “Let me top? You say that like there’s a possibility I won’t,” he said, sliding the vest off Gold’s shoulders. 

“I- uh- of course you won’t,” Gold protested, pulling Obelisk’s hair again while turning them so Obelisk had his back against the wall. He’d gotten a small moan at the action, but overall he still had a smirk on his face.

He chuckled and grabbed Gold’s belt, pulling him close. “Tch you sure are a handful aren’t you Gold?” He asked, leaning down to kiss him again.

For several minutes Gold didn’t even mind that Obelisk had taken the lead again. It wasn’t until he realized Obelisk was still wearing a shirt. “Take it…off,” he fussed, tugging at the shirt and pulling Obelisk attention away from his shoulders.

Obelisk kept his right hand on Gold’s waist while his left moved to undo buttons on his shirt. “Getting impatient are we?” He teased, pressing kisses across Gold’s shoulders and collar.

“Of course I am! You won’t let me do anything but you’re just teasing!” He whined. He was trying to push off the shirt in an effort to level the playing field. 

He flipped them around so Gold was against the wall. Gold was annoyed by the action, but with Obelisk away from the wall it did make removing the shirt easier. The moment it fell from Obelisk’s shoulders Gold moved closer- not that there was much space between them- and started kissing his chest. He sucked on Obelisk’s chest, moving towards a nipple. He wasn’t sure what reaction he expected, but he was a bit disappointed when Obelisk just pulled his head up and kissed his lips again. Although, the kiss distracted him pretty well. Obelisk was very good with his lips.

He kept one hand on Gold’s waist, poking his fingers below the edge of Gold’s pants. While he was distracted Obelisk reached his left hand behind him, pulling the ribbon out of his hair. He heard Gold whimper and smirked, slowly sliding him towards the shelves. He broke the kiss for a moment to speak, “Hey Gold? Are you ready for this?”

The shorter nodded aggressively before giving a confused look. “Why’d you take your hair down?” 

“Because I have a better use for the ribbon.” He said, slipping the ribbon around Gold’s wrists before pulling his arms up to tie them around the shelf support. 

Gold just watched, too surprised to protest. When he felt Obelisk’s hands return to his waistband he snapped back to attention. “Wait what? But I can’t do anything now!”

Obelisk smirked, sucking on spots across his skin and leaving purple marks behind. “Its okay Gold. I’ll take good care of you. Okay?” He said, running his left hand across Gold’s cheek.

The shorter nodded. He wasn’t scared, he just hadn’t expected this- any of it. He was also really annoyed that Obelisk was dominating him so easily. “Just move. If you’re gonna do this then get a move on,” he ordered.

“Anything for you Gold,” he said pulling his hand back down to Gold’s waistband and unfastening his pants. He heard a whimper as he pushed the pants away, his underwear soon following. Obelisk smirked when he saw just how aroused Gold was. “Mm, its no wonder you’re begging so much.”

Gold blushed and looked away. “Shut up! You’re probably just as horny!” He argued.

A chuckle escaped Obelisk’s lips as he leaned down to suck on Gold’s chest. “I’m not the one tied up and begging for it,” He said between kisses. 

Gasps escaped Gold’s lips when he felt Obelisk wrap his fingers around his cock. “Ah! Obelisk! This isn’t fair!”

He hummed in question. “What’s not fair?” He asked, sliding his fingers across Gold’s skin. 

“Y-you’re too calm and you’re still wearing your pants and you’re too good! H-have you done this before?” He asked, whimpering.

Obelisk chuckled, pulling his hand away and pulled something out of his pocket. He held the bottle up to Gold’s hand, “Hold that will you?”

Gold wrapped his hand around the bottle, watching Obelisk unfasten his pants. “Where did- why do you have this?” He asked, tilting his head to look at the bottle.

Once his pants were off he grabbed the bottle from Gold. “I told you Wicker was planning this didn’t I?”

“She gave that to you??” Gold asked, not sure what to think of that fact.

He chuckled, “Would you rather we do this without it?”

Gold shook his head. “No- we can do it with. Just please, do it already,” he whined.

Obelisk popped open the bottle, pouring a bit of the lube on his hand. Once his fingers were coated he reached behind Gold, slowly pressing a finger in his entrance. In response to the action Gold whimpered and pressed closer to Obelisk. While his left hand was busy behind Gold he wrapped the fingers of his free hand around Gold’s cock, earning a breathy moan. He wasn’t sure how much more stimulation Gold could handle, but his tanned skin looked too good to pass up- and he had said he liked being marked.

With all that was going on Gold was barely standing. He was vaguely wondering how much the ribbon was holding him up, and how much it could handle before it tore. His whimpers turned into gasps when Obelisk added a second finger. “P-please hurry,” he begged, trying to push himself further onto Obelisk’s fingers.

He pulled his lips away from Gold’s chest. “Are you ready for more?” He asked, quickly returning his lips to Gold’s skin. The look on Gold’s face was enough to make him bothered- as if he wasn’t already.

The leader nodded quickly, whimpering again when Obelisk pulled both hands away from him. Obelisk poured some more lube into his hand then ran it across his cock. Once ready he turned Gold around, watching the ribbon to make sure there was enough slack that the ribbon would twist rather than Gold’s arms. Obelisk lined himself up with Gold’s entrance, giving him a warning before pushing in.

Gold gasped loudly, hands gripping anything they could. Several moments passed where they were both just adjusting to the feeling, during which Obelisk pressed his lips to the back of Gold’s shoulders. When Obelisk started moving Gold clenched around him, getting a moan from Obelisk. The first few thrusts were slow, but as they found a rhythm they also picked up speed. “O-Obelisk I-I’m not gonna last long,” Gold stammered out.

Obelisk pulled his lips away from Gold’s skin and let out a faint laugh. “Tch, you rush into things too much,” he said, teasing Gold as he sped up his thrusts.

The shorter leaned his forehead on the wall, moans growing louder. He soon felt Obelisk reaching around him, wrapping his hand around his cock and pumping it. He tried to speak, warning Obelisk that he was close, but all he could manage was stammered sounds and moans. Gold could hear Obelisk groaning behind him, the sounds slowly gaining volume and matching the speedy thrusts.

He knew he was close, but he didn’t want to admit that to Gold. So he kept his mouth on Gold’s skin, trying to mark as much as possible. He could only hold back for so long, and soon was cumming inside of Gold. He bit down, not having expected to slip up so soon. In response Gold let out a loud moan, cumming as well.

The next few minutes were spent panting, trying to catch their breaths. Finally Obelisk pulled out and then reached up to untie Gold’s wrists. The smaller hissed as he lowered his arms, slowly rotating his shoulders and wrists. “Jeez, next time make sure I’m lying down if you’re gonna tie me up like that,” he said, massaging his wrists.

He nodded, gently grabbing Gold’s hand so he could press his lips to his wrists. “Come on Gold, we should get out of here,” he said, grabbing his clothes and pulling them on. Gold nodded and followed suit.

“We’re gonna haveta shower when we get back to the dorm room,” Gold said, pulling his vest on.

Obelisk smirked, “Why don’t we do that together?” He asked, laughing when Gold’s face turned red.

“Yeahsurethatsoundsgreat,” he muttered before trying to open the door. He frowned when he realized it was still locked. “Damn it Wicker.”

He chuckled and walked over, wrapping his arms around Gold. “I guess we’re stuck for now.” There was no verbal response, just Gold humming and nuzzling closer.

~~~~~~~

He flipped them around so Gold was against the wall. Gold was annoyed by the action, but with Obelisk away from the wall it did make removing the shirt easier. The moment it fell from Obelisk’s shoulders Gold moved closer- not that there was much space between them- and started kissing his chest. He sucked on Obelisk’s chest, moving towards a nipple. He wasn’t sure what reaction he expected, but he was a bit disappointed when Obelisk just pulled his head up and kissed his lips again. Although, the kiss distracted him pretty well. Obelisk was very good with his lips.

While Gold was distracted Obelisk pulled something out of his pocket, quickly wrapping it around Gold’s wrists and pinning them above his head. He hissed, breaking the kiss to look up at his wrists. “O-Obelisk? Is that Wicker’s wire?” Gold asked.  
He nodded, slowly running his hands across Gold’s chest. 

“That’s not a problem is it?” He asked.

Gold squirmed slightly, frowning at the restraints. “They’re razor- you know that. C'mon it hurts, take them off,” he asked.  
Obelisk hummed a moment before shaking his head, tilting Gold’s face to look at him. “I don’t think so. You look too pretty like this,” he said, grinning at his leader.

His frown changed to fear when he saw a red tint to Obelisk’s eyes. “W-what’s going on Obelisk?”

He chuckled, pulling away from Gold. “Well for starters your would be boy toy is a bit… incapacitated at the moment.”

“What the hell Obelisk? This isn’t funny just- untie the wires!” 

Gold fussed, pulling on them for a moment before hissing when they dug into his skin.

He raised a hand to wipe a bit of blood off Gold’s arm. “Now where’s the fun in that?” He asked, licking the blood off his finger.

The more Gold looked at him the more he could tell something was seriously wrong. Obelisk’s posture was off, his grin looked dark, his eyes seemed to be changing to red and the pupil looked narrow. “The fun is I won’t beat your ass for this! What the fuck man?!”

A laugh came from Obelisk. “That’s funny, thinking you can do anything. Almost as funny as hearing your boy toy screaming at me to stop. ‘No please! Don’t hurt Gold! Please!’” He said, mimicking what Obelisk was trying to scream.

“You are Obelisk! What is going on with you?” Gold asked, a bit beyond frantic at this point.

Again he laughed, “Oooh, you really should have paid more attention in class… and on your last mission.”

Gold started to say something before hesitating. Their last mission had gone fine, except some minor injuries. Obelisk got the worst of it, but still it wasn’t much. Just a shot to the side- Gold’s shot to the side. “That was just a stupid misfire! I messed up…”

Obelisk chuckled, running a hand across Gold’s cheek. “But that misfire gave us a perfect opening. Now we have a host with so much to lose.”

“H-host? What the hell?” Gold asked, pulling away from him slightly.

As soon as he spoke a snake appeared over Obelisk’s shoulder, red eyes glowing slightly. “I did say pay attention in class didn’t I? Or do your teachers not know enough about parasites?”

He tried to pull away again, hissing when the wires cut further into him. “Parasitic grimm don’t exist!” He argued, although it was pointless since he could see it right in front of him.  
He laughed before shoving his hand forward, ripping into Gold’s stomach. “Don’t believe me do you? Well, this should help,” he said as the snake slithered down his arm and into Gold’s stomach.

Gold coughed, tears falling from the pain. _This- this is wrong. Obelisk no, this shouldn’t be happening._ The feeling of the snake moving inside him made his insides burn. He coughed again, quickly losing the strength to stand. The last thing he saw was Obelisk’s eyes flicker to purple before turning red again, then everything went black.


	14. Joy Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn fun: Hot coco, corn mazes, hay rides, playing in leaves. All the best parts of autumn in one cute fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warn thee, I am half asleep writing part of this so if its shit i am v sorry. Also all characters belong to me or theasgardiandetective. its all ocs

Gold loved riding with Russet. He really did, but the cold weather made it a bit harder to enjoy. His lack of sleeves didn't help matters. By the time they arrived at the corn maze Gold was ready to curl up under a blanket and forget everything else. He was quite thankful when Russet pulled him to the fire. They took off their helmets, setting them on the ground so they wouldn't get too damaged should they got bumped. As soon as they sat down by the fire Gold leaned against Russet, trying to steal whatever heat he could.

The taller boy blushed, looking away. Gold tended to be very public about affection, a fact that would never stop embarrassing Russet. It wasn't like they were the only couple like this, Coil was snuggling with Lilac and even River was attempting to hug Neamhni. The second couple wasn't getting along too well, as Neamhni was just cursing at River to mind his personal bubble. Regardless it was embarrassing for Russet. Part of him wished he'd kept his helmet on like always, but that'd make eating marshmellows rather difficult.

"You two are late," Wicker said, grinning from her spot a few feet away from them.

Gold nuzzled his face against Russet's chest before replying to Wicker. "We had to stop to warm up. Motorcycles are cold this time of year."

She chuckled, "Warm up huh? Just what did y'all do to warm up?"

"Hey! Stop insinuating such dirty things!" Gold fussed, though there was a grin on his face. He knew full well he'd kept it in his pants and Wicker's accuisations were nothing more than that. But still, it was a fun joke, and it made Russet blush more. 

Wicker's grin grew as she shuffled closer. "Ooh Gold you're the one thinking dirty things. I just wanted to know if y'all had gotten hot chocolate or something. With whipped cream of course."

He matched her grin, "Oh yeah, lots of whipped cream. It kinda got all over us," he said with a laugh.

Russet pulled his legs to his chest and dropped his head to hide his embarrassment. "Goldstopit," he mumbled. 

Gold chuckled and stood up, already having been forced off him when he moved. "Fine ruin all our fun. Let's go do something then."

Wicker stuck her tongue out when Russet stood up. "Y'all are the ones ruining my fun," she said, pouting slightly as she moved back to her original spot.

The black haired boy stood up, following Gold away. He wasn't sure where Gold was headed, but he seemed rather determined to get there. All he could see was a pile of leaves. He didn't realize until Gold jumped into the leaves that that was their destination. He sighed and watched as Gold flailed, trying to fight his way out.

When he finally escaped the pile he grabbed Russet's hands, pulling him towards the pile. "C'mon don't just stand there!"

Russet tried to object but was pulled into the leaves anyways. He soon found himself half buried under them, and lying under Gold. He let out another sigh, "Gold why?"

The blond grinned, leaning down to kiss Russet's nose and earning a blush from him. "Because. We're hidden like this, so you don't have to be so embarrassed."

He whimpered slightly, raising his hands to hide his face. "Gold I get embarrassed when we're alone in the dorm. Why do you think this will be any better?"

Gold sighed and laid his head on Russet's chest. "I just wanna stay warm okay?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. There was no point in arguing. Once Gold was set on something there was no keeping him away from it. In this case that meant he'd be trapped in a pile of leaves until they called for the hay ride. Personally he would rather not go on the hay ride, but there was no way to keep Gold away, and someone needed to make sure he wasn't causing trouble. Russet always worried when Gold left on a mission. Not because its dangerous, but because Gold can be very rash in his decisions.

Laurel, Wicker and Obelisk certainly had to help their leader. It wasn't because Gold couldn't handle things, but because their personalities worked together like that. As a team they have to help each other. That includes helping their energetic leader.  
After some time Russet heard the whistle blowing, followed by River yelling for everyone to assemble. Gold perked up, quickly climbing off Russet then pulling him to his feet. "C'mon! Its time for the hay ride!"

Russet had to smile as Gold pulled him towards the group. River was standing on a hay bale- not that he really needed to be any taller- and had a cup in hand. If Russet had to guess whatever he was drinking contained alcohol... which meant any of his team mates could be drunk at that moment. Not that it mattered a whole lot since Russet wasn't with his team. River explained that everyone is supposed to remain seated during the hay ride, though no one really expected that to happen. Once he'd been over the rules, as well as explaining that after the hay ride they would divide into groups and enter the maze, the group clamored into the two trailers.

As Russet expected the ride wasn't anything special. Gold spent the ride horsing around with two kids from another team. At some point Russet heard the names Lila and Sienna, which he assumed belonged to the kids. What they were doing at a Beacon school event he didn't know, but they seemed to belong. Silver and Aku were attentive to them, well Silver would be if he wasn't flirting with Wicker. It occurred to him later that the kids could be the half of Silver's team he'd never met.

The moment the hay ride ended Gold took off, headed for the maze. The twins seemed to be following him, the girl grinning as she pulled off her necklace and whispered something to Gold and her brother. Russet followed, trying to catch up without running. When Gold reached the entrance to the maze he stopped to wait for Russet.

He wrapped an arm around Russet's waist as they walked in together. "Slowpoke. Lila and Sienna are running off without us. We're 'spose to be a team."

Russet blushed and looked at the ground. "You guys ran off. You didn't even include me in the plans."

Gold leaned up on his toes to kiss Russet's cheek. "Sorry. We got a little excited." He pulled away, simply holding Russet's hand instead of his waist. "Let's go find those little shits," Gold said cheerfully, pulling Russet after him.

The maze was a lot more complicated than they'd expected. Perhaps it was made specifically for hunters, because a normal citizen would have gotten lost. Gold somewhat thinks they wouldn't have gotten out were it not for Lila's semblance. Her abilty to find paths and avoid getting lost was quite useful in a maze.

When they finally got out they found that two groups were already out. The first being Tarragon and Gum, who had probably wanted to be done sooner so they could get back to work. The second group was Wicker, Silver and Charlie. The twins automatically ran to Silver, grinning about something. Russet had learned, during the maze, that the twins were troublemakers. How Silver was able to deal with them constantly he didn't understand.

Gold looked around before pulling Russet towards the pavilion, which still stored food and drinks. Russet watched curiously as Gold dug through different ice chests. It didn't take long for him to find what he was looking for. When he handed a bottle to Russet he shook his head. "Not tonight Gold. Drinking doesn't mix with motorcycles."

The blond debated it before placing the bottles back in the ice chest. "You have a fair point. Y'know River's gonna give us a hard time about this though right?"

Russet smiled slightly, "I know. We're not all heavy drinkers like he is."

The shorter nodded, walking over and grabbing Russet by the hand. "What'cha wanna do?"

"We'll probably leave as soon as everyone's out of the maze. We should wait by the fire to avoid them losing us," Russet pointed out.

He nodded, leading Russet to the fire and sitting down. Surprisingly they'd managed to reclaim their seat from earlier. Once again Gold leaned against Russet, trying to steal his warmth.

Russet was sure Wicker was snickering at them, but there was every chance it was the bad pick up lines Silver was spouting. Normally Silver was better than that, but apparently when he's drunk he stops being so smooth. Regardless of him Russet could let down his guard a little, most of them would probably forget this part of the night anyway. This allowed him to relax, and his thoughts to wander.

Naturally they wandered to the blond haired boy leaning on his chest. He sometimes- or a lot of times- acted like a child, but that wasn't always a bad thing. It allowed him to get along with the twins tonight, surely that made them feel more accepted. Though Russet doubted they had problems with being left out. They probably weren't as young as Russet assumed, and obviously if they were there they'd done something noteworthy.

In addition to Gold being childish, he could be serious. But it showed in weird ways. It wasn't like Lilac who kept a straight face, or River who's voice lowers when things get serious. Gold's seriousness was shown with a steady gaze, and the shit eating grin on his face. He'd pop one of those candy sticks in his mouth when he was deep in thought, planning for a mission. It was an adorable trait about the young man that Russet adored.

As he was lost in thought, idly staring at Gold the rest of the groups exited the maze. Before he knew it River was signalling it was time to leave. Tarragon and Gum, being among the few still sober, cleaned up and made sure everyone had a ride and none of the drivers were drunk. If they turned out to be drunk, one of the two of them would take over. Russet was glad he'd avoided drinking. Trusting anyone with his bike wasn't something he was keen on, and since the only other person he knew that could ride was drunk, that didn't look like a good option.

When they got back to his bike Russet noticed Gold shivering. Without a word he pulled off his cape, wrapping it around Gold's shoulders and fastening it. Gold grinned at the warmth, stopping what he was doing to lean up and kiss Russet's nose. "I love you Russet," he muttered before tugging on his helmet.

Russet could feel his face heating up. Sure he'd wanteed to say that, but he hadn't yet. So hearing Gold say it so calmly was more reassuring than he could have imagined. Before pulling on his own helmet he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Gold's lips. Surprisingly he hadn't expected it, as he yelped slightly. He didn't pull away however, instead returning the kiss until they were interuptted by River whistling at them. At which point even Gold was blushing. 

"I love you too Gold."


	15. Brokenness part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune continues tormenting Sun, Roman prepares a game of hide and seek, and Sun realizes Neptune may really be too far gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warnings as before, blood, gore, knives, tortuous things in general. 
> 
> Idk if I meant to add more to this or if I wanted to stop before making it as long as the first part, but this seemed like a decent place to pause. Otherwise chapter 3 may have ended up REALLY long. Either way, found this in a fairly decent shape when transferring stuff from my netbook to my laptop so I decided to post this rather than debate over what my original plans were.

Before Sun knew what was going on he was being pulled to his feet and forced towards the corner of the room. Between the pain shooting through his leg and Neptune pushing him around walking proved a challenge. He knew things were about to get worse when he saw the chains that were hanging there. Sun probably should have paid more attention to his surroundings sooner, but at this point it didn’t matter. Neptune had cuffed his wrists, and cut off the ropes that were holding his wrists together.

The first thing Neptune did was kneel with one knee on the ground and cut a hole in Sun’s pants. At first Sun didn’t get why, but when he felt fingers brushing over the burn he hissed and tried to pull away. This however put strain on his arms and caused the cuffs to dig into his wrists. Neptune chuckled slightly, grabbing Sun’s leg and holding it in place. “No running away. That’d be a very bad idea,” he scolded. 

He pressed his finger firmly against the burn, earning another hiss from Sun. He traced a finger over the pumpkin like symbol that had been burned into the skin. “Guess what Sun. You have Roman’s brand on you now.” He pressed a light kiss to it before standing up. He followed Sun’s gaze to where Roman was now seated on the bed, watching in amusement. 

Neptune turned his focus back to Sun, using a hand to tilt the faunus’s face towards him. “I’ve got a mark just like it on my chest,” he told him, unbuttoning his shirt slightly so he could show the brand. It was placed over his left pectoral, which showed very clearly that Roman wasn’t letting him go. 

The look on Sun’s face just showed sorrow and confusion. He seemed to have momentarily forgotten the pain and was instead focused on the mark on Neptune’s chest. “Nep why did you let him do that?” Sun asked.

He stepped closer, letting go of his shirt and instead running a hand along Sun’s jaw. “I didn’t. Did you forget I said he used to hurt me? I fought and struggled until I was too weak to do anything else. He forced this onto me, just like I forced it onto you,” he giggled a bit before saying, “Now we both belong to him,” in a sing song voice.

The more Neptune talked the more Sun’s expression changed from sadness to anger. The fact that he’d gotten into this situation was bad enough, but now he was powerless too. It was a dumb mistake that had gotten him captured, and while he was glad to see Neptune again, this wasn’t how he’d wanted it to happen. He wanted to be the hero, but that doesn’t look like it will be happening. 

The blue haired boy ran a thumb across Sun’s cheek, smirking when the faunus leaned into the touch despite his mood. “Aww nothing to say? Is it really that bad to belong to Roman? Or are you just mad ‘cause you’re an enslaved faunus?” he asked. He was looking for a reaction, just like Roman had done to him.

“We’re not slaves!” Sun exclaimed. He wanted to reach forward and grab Neptune to try forcing some sense into him, but again he just yanked on the cuffs and hurt his wrists. “Prisoners yes, but, we. Are. Not. SLAVES,” he growled, emphasizing each word more than the last.

Neptune pulled his hand away from Sun’s face, only to slap him moments later. “Now, now pet, what did I say about misbehaving?” He asked. Several seconds passed where Sun remained silent, glaring past Neptune at a wall. When he didn’t get an answer Neptune clicked his tongue and turned away. “What happens when you misbehave is you get punished,” he said, approaching the desk. 

He pulled open a drawer, grinning when he saw the contents. There were a number of things in the drawer, none meant for torture, but all usable. He grabbed a plastic container then held thin, wooden sticks with a pointed end. He suspected they were meant for something artistic, but no one around here was particularly artistic so it wouldn’t matter if they went missing. The other thing he grabbed was a pair of needle nose plyers. 

With the items in hand he turned back to Sun. He tossed the plastic container on the bed and approached the faunus with the plyers. “Since you haven’t been behaving, it’s time for your punishment. Okay pet?” he asked, giggling at the end of his question.

Sun’s gaze switched to looking at Neptune, watching as he approached. “Nep please don’t do this,” he begged. When he saw Neptune raising a hand to his wrist he flinched, trying to pull away, cringing when he felt the cuffs digging into his skin again. 

Neptune grinned, grasping Sun’s hand and holding it in place. “Y’know, struggling will only make this worse,” he spoke, holding the plyers up and grabbing the end of a nail with the tool. “Don’t take that as me telling you not to struggle, as struggling will make it more fun. I just thought I’d remind you.”

The faunus stared at Neptune, quietly begging him to stop. He knew what was about to happen and he hoped Neptune would stop. However when he felt the plyers pulling at his nail, he knew there was no hope. “Nep Nep please stop please,” he begged, yelping when Neptune pulled harder.

A few more moments passed, Neptune pulling the nail off as slowly as possible. The process continued as Neptune pulled off every other nail on his hands. Once done he paused, letting Sun catch his breath. There were tears streaming down Sun’s face and he’d very nearly collapsed. Neptune grinned at tilted Sun’s face towards him. “Ohh, look at this. The poor little monkey is upset.”

He panted a few more times before speaking. “Y-you ripped off h-half my nails… it’s not exactly fun.” 

Neptune shrugged, “Well I had fun with it,” he said before looking over at Roman. “He ripped off my nails a couple times. They of course grew back, but boy did it hurt- ‘spose you know that though.”

“Excuse me,” Roman cut in. “I’m a bit curious. Why only rip off half his nails?” he asked.

The blue haired boy pulled his hands away from Sun. As he walked over to the bed he spoke. “I thought it’d be fun to switch it up a bit. Rip off half of them,” he dropped the plyers on the bed and picked up the sticks, “and then ram these under the other half.”

Roman chuckled at the look on Sun’s face. “My, my, you certainly know how to have fun.”

Neptune chuckled. Since he was already at the bed he leaned over and gave Roman a kiss. The only motive being to hurt Sun. Sure he liked kissing Roman, but causing the faunus distress was just as fun. “I learned from the best.”

The elder grinned when Neptune pulled away. “Hey toy, what do you say we play a game of hide and seek?” he asked quietly.

The kid sat down on the bed, back towards Sun. “How?”

“Well we are in a warehouse. I can easily post guards to prevent him from getting out. All we do is let him loose then enjoy the hunt,” Roman explained. It was a rather crude game, but a fun one none the less.

He grinned and stood up, “I like that idea. Let me just finish here,” he said, turning back to Sun with the sticks in hand.

Sun stared at Neptune as he approached. “F-finish here? Wh-what are you doing Nep?” he asked.

Neptune giggled and spoke, “Oh don’t worry. I won’t be killing you just yet.” The comment didn’t seem to comfort Sun at all, but that was all the information he’d be getting from Neptune. 

Instead he had to deal with the sharp pain of having a pointed piece of wood jammed under his remaining nails. Neptune grinned at the screams he got from Sun, watching blood pour down his hands. As he did this Roman stood up and exited the room. The faunus guarding the door were wary of him, but listened when he ordered them to block off all exits. If they hadn’t, there was every chance they’d end up part of the hunt too.

Roman remained in the hallway, letting Sun’s screams echo through the building. This was turning out much better than he anticipated. The best he’d hoped for was Neptune to do some light torture and apologize the whole time. But this? Oh this was much better. It was no question now, Neptune was loyal to Roman and only Roman.

As soon as the faunus returned, reporting that the exits were sealed off, Roman entered the room again. “Nep we can play whenever you’re ready.”

He turned to look at Roman, casually pulling one skewer out of Sun’s nail as he turned. “Perfect timing,” he said, walking over and kissing Roman again. This kiss lasted a bit longer, and he put on more of a show. Neptune went so far as to wrap his arms around Roman, ignoring the annoyed sound when the skewer poked Roman. The elder of course went with the show, wrapping his arms around Neptune’s waist, pulling him closer.

When they pulled apart Neptune turned back to Sun, but kept contact with Roman, leaning his back into the elder’s chest. “So Sunshine, here’s what we’re going to do. It’s a very simple game of hide and seek. If you find an exit you’re free to run home and find Sage and Scarlet. But if we find you first, well things will be a lot worse for you.”

“Y-you’re seriously going to kill me… Neptune please no,” Sun begged, finally believing that Neptune had fallen that far.

Neptune grinned and walked over, unlatching the handcuffs as he spoke. “I’m going to, and it’ll be so much fun.”


End file.
